Hedraburealis Class Starship
Brief introduction The Hedraburealis Class starship, is a modular freighter designed and built by Aluveaux Technologes. It can be refitted for other uses, such as support, cargo hauling, trading post, mobile base, science vessel, or even a smaller mobile space station or large passanger carrier. The Starship's computer core can support various weapon systems, or shield systems. There are several failsafes and the ship is extremely robust, if it really gets banged up, it is mostly the outerhull that needs to be scrapped, and some smaller subsystems. It has been equipped with various safety features and evaquation procedures if something major would go wrong with it. Structure Armature / Outerhull / Innerhull sections The structure of the ship is designed in a special way that most battleships adapted to. The outerhull is a seperate structure from the insides, which are holding onto the outerhull which is the armature of the ship. If the outerhull should fail, the insides of the ship can still be preserved, as long as the armature of the ship holds everything together. When the outerhull is completely obliterated, the Innerhull sections will have weak connections and is very fragile, but has its own life support and backup engines, so essentially it is a weaker ship of its own that looks more like a space station or older design star fighters. Innerhull sections are also modular, and replaceable, or swappable. There are several types of layouts available. Behind the Innerhull is the Engineering section, that houses the Power Supply and the Main Engines. Bellow the Innerhull is the hangar with its own outerhull section. The hangar is not refittable and not removable from the ship, every layout has a hangar. On the front of the ship ahead of all the Innerhull modules there is the bridge section and the escape pods. This is seperate and not removable from the ship. Power supply The space ship is powered by an antimatter annihilation reactor core, which is extremely dangerous but it has alot of safety features as rest of the ship. If the reactor core should detect any kind of failure, like not all matter is being annihilated, or not all antimatter being annihilated, the reactor core makes an emergency stop, which locks itself down shut, and cannot be restarted again from onboard the vessel. It will be on back up power and has to do an emergency jump to Aluveaux Technologies shipyard for repairs and maintenance inspection. If the reactor core really goes wrong, like a malfunction so severe it has already began an unstoppable chain reaction, the reactor chamber and engine room seals itself shut and only allows passageways through vent shafts and maintenace areas for crew to evacuate from the engineering section, before it jettisons itself. From that point on the space ship has to make its way out with the backup generators and backup engines that are located on the armature and the insides of the space ship, which expose around the jettisoned part. The jettisoned engineering section is now a ticking time bomb, which if blows up, can obliterate an entire solar system if not contained. In this kind of emergency specialists have to be alerted to the scene and defuse the reactor somehow. That is up to them. Refitting Every refitting of the Hedraburealis Class Starship is done exclusively in the Aluveaux Technologies shipyard, and requires an entire Innerhull refitting. There are several options for that, like room modules, entire decks, storage rooms. Common refitting setups *3 decks with 4 rooms on each deck and cargo hold in the aft of the Innerhull (not the aft of the entire ship) *Three Cargo holds, and nothing else *Two Cargo holds, and a deck area of 3 decks and 2 rooms in each *3 decks with 6 rooms on each deck Several other custom layouts are available and on request, custom modules can be produced. List of existing models builts *"Praesortes": AT's current capitol ship, functions as support class, uses a common layout scheme.